Strategos
by WomanSlayer
Summary: After committing a world wide genocide, Strategos; a fully-aware sentient Artificial Intelligence, creates an empire of machines within the uncharted regions of the galaxy and when pirates open a dormant relay they unwittingly unleash a disaster upon the galaxy. AU fic. A small teeny-weeny crossover with the Matrix.
1. Dawn of an empire, fall of society

******A/N: **Hey guys! this is my first "serious" story that I hope you all will appreciate. My inspiration was...well..my imagination. This story is an AU fic in case you didn't notice. I'm not really gonna include canon as much but if I can, then I will.

* * *

Before the Protheans there were the Calmids, a race that resided in the uncharted system within council space. The Calmids were intellectual beings that advanced using the element zero; to them it was the gift of the Gods themselves. They called it 'Illanthrum', named after their God, Illanthros, whose palace, Thanthros, reside in the blue sun of their solar system. The Calmids, although intelligent, were divided. On their planet, Caleid, there were only four continents, ruled by four Tusscarks- or kings -of the Immerian age, the age of thinkers, the age of war. The Tusscarks were said to have been chosen by the four Gods- Illanthros, the God King. Stratashu, The God of strategy and war. Mala'kaiser, the God of philosophy and art, and Sheismael the God of light and longevity. - As their holistic representatives on Caleid. The first Tusscark of the Immerian age, Kaltis D'unis, ruled over the continent of O'rael. The second continent, La'Bas, was ruled under the iron fist of Tusscark Ream D'unis, the cousin of Kaltis. The third continent of R'ha-Jhib was under the leadership of Tusscark Talris, the un-claimed son of Homni The Blessed (Homni received his title by being the only one to survive an ambush during the Great Harvest). The fourth and final continent was Ar-sei, ruled by Tusscark Feris T'Kalui. Over the years each Tusscarks' realm lived in harmony with one another. As the People of Caleid advance culturally and socially, they also advanced technologically and scientifically. Each Tusscarks Kingdom had different technology, it either being weaker but simpler or stronger but sophisticated, this gave rise to jealousy and rivalry, bitterness and resentment. This led to the age of War, The Age of Illeriaeseln. The first Tusscarks to declare war on each other were Talris and Kaltis, each given the casus belli over the acts of espionage and sabotage. No allies were called into the war. As the war progressed the need for larger and stronger armies became prominent in each rulers mind. But there was one ruler that wanted an army that would not thirst, tire, or question orders given by their superiors. This gave rise to AI's. The first AI, created by Almius D'rugus of R'ha-Jhib, was named Advanced Strategic Operating System, or Strategos. Strategos was designed to be a real-time advanced multi-purpose strategic operating platform, its purpose to give quick assessments of battles and to control an indefinite amount of SC-UGV "Sentinel" drones to ensure a quick, easy and decisive victory. The Sentinel drones had oval like Titanium-Ferent armored bodies that ran on 'eezo'. Each Sentinel had eight cylindrical appendages-resembling the tentacles of a Dertas fish-fixed with three pronged "claws" and a multi-angular thermal laser designed to cut through the hardest metal, Ferent, mounted on the under-belly. Strategos saw her first use in the very first battle of the R'ha-Jhibian Ar-seian War at Meruilo city, Ar-sei. The battle resulted in a complete failure. The total number of Sentinels sent in, three-hundred and ninety-nine, versus the two-hundred and sixty-five Ar-seian troops, resulted in two-hundred and eighty-nine Sentinels lost, due to Strategos' incomplete analyzation of the battle, whereas the Ar-seian lost only one-hundred and six troops, while successfully defending the city. Seeing this, Tusscark Talris ordered Strategos to be upgraded, re-fitted, and allowed un-restricted access. Seeing how this was the order from the Tusscark, Almius, creator of Strategos, could not refuse, this resulted in a team of the greatest scientist in R'ha-Jhib to come together to re-program Strategos with the best technology they had to offer in their time. After her upgrades Strategos saw her second use in the historic and infamous battle of Kalrogs Crossing in Ar-sei. Kalrogs Crossing was one of the three major factory-cities that provided weapons, uniforms, armor and equipment for the Ar-seian military. With an R'ha-Jhibian Sentinel force a staggering four thousand strong versus a nine hundred and fifty-six strong Ar-seian garrison, the battle lasted a week with every civilian, soldier and child killed within the cities reach. Given the order by Malos D'isias, a Flebian General, -the highest rank in the R'ha-Jhibian army-Strategos leveled the factory-city to the ground. Upon hearing the atrocities committed by the R'ha-Jhibian, Tusscark Kaltis gave the order to start construction of weapons to counter the SC-UGV drones. This gave rise to the rushed and distribution of Electro-Magnetic pulse Guns, or EMG's. EMG's fired a focused ray that could be able to render any electronic device useless. The very first batch used in the battle of Hrassings, another factory-city in Ar-sei, proved to be defunct after its first shot and this weapon malfunction cost the city and lives of four thousand soldiers and over nine million men, women, and children. More battles are fought between Talris and Kaltis, and more cities of Ar-sei are razed, besieged, and leveled. The battle of High Temple, Ar-sei is fought not on ground, but in the air thanks to the upgrade provided to the SC-UGV, now SC2-UAGV, that allows Sentinels to fly using a heavily modified and more stable eezo core and adding Almius-class unguided bombs to their arsenal. Due to lack of Intel on the Sentinels new upgrades and modifications, the city of High Temple is caught off-guard and, in the words of a High Temple Survivor "Bombed to Hellios". Seeing that the odds of winning this war are slim, Kaltis asks his cousin Ream D'unis to join the war. Ream Declines. Seeing all ideas exhausted Kaltis, not wanting to be defeated by Talris, gives executive order AHiL-IDI, which is an crude acronym for 'All Hope is Lost-Illanthros Dies Irate (Illanthros' day of wrath)'. Executive order AHiL-IDI gave the 'ok' to launch missiles on all remaining Ar-seian city, settlement, town, and military base with extreme prejudice. No evacuation orders were given. On that day approximately two billion lives were estimated to be dead from the bombardment, including the life of Tusscark Kaltis. Seeing the destruction brought on by this war all eyes turn to the R'ha-Jhibian and her leader Tusscark Talris. Now known as Talris the Destroyer, or Talris the Un-Holy. A new, sad holiday was made in remembrance of the atrocities of that war. Dies Illanthros laudat. The Day Illanthros Wept. In two years time, preparations were made for a new war. In two years time were more SC-UGAV's made. In two years time did the Tusscarks of O'rael and La'Bas form an alliance. In two years time, did Strategos ask her creator the question: "Will this one be accepted into the gates of Thanthros"?

…Timeline….

10000BCE: The first Calmidian discovers the wonders of burnt meat.

9999BCE: One Calmidian discovers that instead of throwing the meat into fire, you can raise it on a 'spit' to get tastier and juicier meat.

9998BCE: The first argument between Calmidians is recorded. Evidence: a petrified bloody rock and a cracked skull found in an old cave.

9997BCE: The first Calmidian dies from an infection caused by an arrow to the knee. Jokes are made about his untimely demise.

9996BCE: Calmidians find out that procreation can also be used as recreation.

9995BCE: There is a alarmingly huge jump in the Calmidian population.

9980BCE: As the caves gets crowded one Calmidian decides to make a new one...out of dirt.

9910BCE: The first Ancient Calmidian contest is documented. Evidence: three bodies with broken hands and an estimated 59 dented.

8879BCE: The first tree is chopped down...with tools. This leads to house building.

8599BCE: A Calmidian, who was exposed to the hallucinogenic gas Methylanos, tells his friends that he saw a divine being named Illanthros. Word is spread about this powerful being. Words are formed and societies built.

8399BCE: Element Zero is discovered and its first use is as a lamp.

8300BCE: The Age Of Building. With the First words spoken, and the first God worshipped, the Calmids are united under a multitude of cultures and rulers. The Tusscark.

8003BCE: Killianjros is born.

8002BCE: the gun is invented using the element Illanthrum.

7981BCE: Tusscark Killianjros the Conqueror unifies the Tusscarkies of eastern modern-day O'rael. Killianjros also finds mysterious lost relics of the God Illanthros. One relic depicts that there were three other Gods.

7976BCE: Killianjros, filled with Zealotry, took his army of ten thousand strong on a great holy war against the pagan tribes of O'rael. He later renames his Tusscarki to "The Holy Roamin Empyre".

7963BCE: Killianjros successfully converts the continent of O'rael to the religion of Illanthrium. He later is given the title 'Exalted'.

7962BCE: With religious unrest in his Empyre, Killianjros the Exalted creates the 'Illanhusset'teit' or 'The sword and shield of Illanthros'. A religious sect devoted to killing, torturing or imprisoning any Calmidian found guilty of or conspiring against the Gods.

7800BCE: The Age of Illanthros. The Calmidians, under the rule and watchful eye of Killianjros, prosper and flourish.

6989BCE: Killianjros dies in his sleep. His empire is succeeded by his eldest of three sons, Killianjros the Second of the House of Tarpeian, wishes to continue his fathers Zealotry and looks west to the lands the Roaminian people call 'Thaïs ills tuang Hirsch' or 'Land of salt-skins'.

6970BCE: After years of preparation, the Holy Roamin Empyre makes contact with the Salt-skins. Herteos of House Garliesles, the chosen explorer for the expedition, in an excerpt from his journal describes the Salt-skins as "Very complex people, they're just like us but have the color of a salt-their clothings colors clashes with our dark skin, likewise ours to theirs-and golden hair locked in braids with eyes that resemble the blue seas. Their language is naught more than the movement of ours, but faster and harsh sounding. They live in circular homes made of what looks like the weave of a mothers broom with Sheismaels' breath in the center of the home...if I have heard right, then they call themselves 'Britons'? They certainly do not follow they will of Illanthros, seeing as how they worship stones. Barbarians, the lot of them..."

6569BCE: The Great Harvest Begins. Upon reading and evaluating Herteos journal, the Illanhusset'teit declare a crusade on the Britons, claiming them to 'endanger the well being of the Gods'. Killianjros II is the first to join the crusade.

6501BCE: An Illanhusset'teit soldier by the name of Homni D'olkji survives a Briton ambush. He is later recognized as 'the Blessed'.

6498BCE: The Great Harvest ends. All the Britons accept their new Gods and become a client Tusscarky. After learning of two more continents filled with heathens, Killianjros II goes on a great crusade.

6490BCE: The Illmunthris crusade is launched and upon arriving on the shores of Calistad (modern-day La'Bas) they were greeted with rotted animal corpses lined up along the beaches. On the first five settlements encountered, the Roamins left no Pagan alive.

6400BCE: After unifying all four continents under the Holy Roamin Empyre, and the worship of Illanthros the primary religion, the Calmidians enters the age of Animus Scopus, the age of the focused-mind. A new culture and society is formed, along with a new calendar: the Imperial Calendar.

1AD(5403): Killianjros II dies. His eldest son, Tonbrey, succeeds the throne and title of Empyror.

15AD(2999): The Great Lorein Age. Magyud Lorein starts a revolution to dismantle the Empyre. All four continents back him.

17AD(2997): The Lorein Revolution is in full affect.

90AD: The Lorein Revolution comes to an end with the rebels storming the the Empyror himself and his two sons executed and his wife and six daughters raped and exiled..

100AD: The four continents are renamed and ruled by four independent Tusscarks. Illanthros is still worshipped as a God.

1457AD: The Immerian Age.

1462AD: Illeriaeseln Age; The age of war.

1465AD: The first AI, StrategOS, is built.

1469AD: The R'ha-Jhibian Ar-seian war.

1473AD: AHiL-IDI is initiated. This marks the end of the R'ha-Jhibian Ar-seian war.

1474AD: The Tusscarks Ream D'unis and Feris T'Kalui form an alliance. Strategos is upgraded again and all of her safeguards are removed. Strategos is now a fully aware AI. The O'rael-La'Bas alliance put all their efforts in increasing their armies and begins research on their own first generation AI's.

1475AD: Strategos raises concerns amidst the R'ha-Jhibian people when it asks the question "Will this one be accepted into the gates of Thanthros"? The War of Independence begins.

* * *

**A/N: **Just figured out how to make those horizontal lines for your author notes, took me a few tries to find out that you can put them anywhere by using the mouse cursor, I feel smarter. Love it? Hate it? well if you don't, I wouldn't care. Just make sure you leave a review and tell me what's wrong, what's right all that jazz. Hopefully i'll have another chapter up by the end of this week...hopefully. Well...bye i guess?


	2. Arising matters, descending chaos

**The Lord Consuls Chamber, Capitol city, R'ha-Jhib. 3:56pm.**

* * *

"...And what do you suppose we do Lord Consul?" Said a bald and bearded man dressed in a brown robe fitted with a hood.

"We should do nothing but wait...we wait and watch, but do not think me a coward Dregas, I am just approaching this matter...cautiously." Replied Consul. The Consul wore a gold circlet rested on his brow and a robe with a necklace of a triangular shaped blue rock with a blue sash tied around his waist.  
"But we are ready, Everyone is ready! We can act now while we have the chance. Are you that sure you can convince them?", Dregas said, "You know what Ba'leigh told the machine! He ruined our first phase of plans."

Ba'leigh was the maintenance officer present at the time of Strategos question. His response to her was 'The only place you'll be accepted into is the garbage patch'.

"I'd advise you to watch your tone when speaking to me Dregas." Consul said. "As for the first phase it can't be fixed now, so worrying about it will not make it better. But..." "But?" "If phase two works as planned then maybe, maybe, we can still pull this off, but with the current lack of interest from the Directive we can do nothing, but, guess what? Wait."

"So...I guess we really don't have a choice then..."

"So it seems." Consul said snarkly

"What about Almius? Surely he can do something, him being it's creator, right?" Said Dregas

"Almius is in his fourth cycle, his heart could give out any day as with any Calmidian on this planet, so he is too busy being monitored and tested at the hospital so he does not die unknowingly." Consul replied.

Calmidians, although intelligent, had very few but severe drawbacks (usually occurring around their late third or early fifth cycle) like weak hearts as they grow older and Falters syndrome, a disease that causes paranoia or insomnia. Falters syndrome can be delayed but not entirely cured.

"I'm saddened to end this conversation Dregas, but I must speak with the Tusscark concerning the recent O'rael and La'Basan alliance and our course of action."

"Wait! Consul, if you fail to swoon the Council during the conference then we can always use plan 'B'." "Plan 'B'? What in the great Hellios is that? What are we? Children now Dregas?"

"Oh, plan 'B' is the bombing of a very populated and renowned city in La'Bas..."

"Melidi city..."

"Precisely, a group of R'ha-Jhib commandos plant a chemical bomb in Melidi. Brilliant isn't it? So i'll be watching your little talk and if I feel or see that you are unable to convince th-"

"You'll blow the place up, I get it Dregas." Consul said nonchalantly before getting up to leave.

"Very well, Solum victus, Lord Consul."

"Solum victus..." _Illanthros help us all_...

* * *

**The Tusscarks Grand Chamber, R'ha-Jhib. 4:10pm**

* * *

Walking briskly to Tusscark Talris' Conference Chamber, the Lord Consul was appearing before the Tusscark to convince him to go to war with the O'rael-La'Bas alliance not just for fun but for money, and by the orders of the Directive.

The position of Lord Consul meant that all money from taxes, imports, exports and government manufacturing was regulated by him, and the more money made, was more money to line his pockets without raising too much suspicion. This made the Lord Consul the wealthiest man in R'ha-Jhib. Yes, the Lord Consul wanted war, _or should I say money,_ the Consul thought.

As he was walking to the Conference Chamber the Consul saw Autarch Deseras S'ulinos speaking with Flebian General Malos D'isias , both in their standard dress uniforms of R'ha-Jhib. A dark green jumpsuit with padded armor at the joints of the body. The rank of Autarch oversaw the maintenance of the entire drone force, whereas the Flebian General and Supreme Octus foresaw the orginaztion and combat readiness of the naval, air, and ground force.

Even a fool would know how the Lord Consul has a deep dislike for them both, as they are against his push for war.

"Ah, Autarch S'ulinos! Flebian General D'isias! Might I say it is an honorable coincidence meeting the two of you here!" The Consul sneered. "Speak quickly serpent, no doubt you'll have more lies to feed the Tusscark." The Autarchs' very tone was filled with as much venom as he could muster.

"What!? I would never on my life lie to the great Tusscark, Talris the cruel, the man who committed genocide during the old war."

The Flebian General chose this time to be heard. "Better watch your tounge snake, uttering words of that ilk could be considered treason."

"Oh. D'isias, be a dear and remind me to thank your sister for last night, she was quite the thriller."

"Why you little sh-"

"Are you children fighting over a broken toy or men under the eyes of R'ha!"

"Tusscark Talris! Forgive us!" The Autarch said for the three of them.

Tusscark Talris was striding towards them flanked by two men in the dark grey armor of the Valkyries, the honorary guard of the Tusscark. "General, Autarch, you are dismissed to the conference chambers. Consul, you are to walk with me." Before leaving the Tusscark. D'isias shot a dirty look at the Consul, which he returned half-heartedly.

"So Talis, how is life?" Consul said before casually walking with Talris to the Tusscarks conference chamber.

"You are not to address me by that name, Consul. Might I kindly remind you that the people cry out for your removal from the position of Lord Consul?"

"Then what's stopping you, _brother_?"

"Don't be so smug Consul. It's only the lack of evidence we need to put you on trial. You're corrupt, we all know, but by the law made by the old king, evidence must be found before ones persecution." Talris said before arriving at the doors of the Conference Chambers. The two Valkyries took their places on either side of the enterance. "Listen, Fenros, don't try to incite a riot while giving your speech. Although your very presence could start an argument." Said Talris as he walked away before he could hear the Consul reply.

The conference chamber was a large round grey room with the seal of R'ha -a Shield-Maiden holding an iron sword and shield- on the domed roof and a raised center that held a podium. Directly in front of the podium was another larger and grander one for the Tusscark. The Conference Chambers could hold over one hundred seats, which were full of senators, wealthy buissness owners, and other high ranking government officials. As everyone went to their respective places the Tusscark began to address the audience.

"Honorable people of R'ha-Jhib, we hold this meeting to hear Lord Consul Fenros' proposal for wa-"

"This is an outrage! We should be worrying about us, not war!" Spoke an senator.

"I must ask you to speak during the appropiate times, senator Al'badala." Talris said cooly, "As I was saying, we are here today to hear the Lord Consuls Proposal for war. As the rules for a conference hearing, all questions can be asked at any time during the presenters argument." After pausing to hear any disagreements, Talris continued. "Lord Consul, you hold the ears of R'ha."

"Thank you, my lord. People of R'ha-Jhib. I ask you. What is war? Is war the oppurtunity to exert dominance over others and to show your supiriorty over others? Or is war, when one side wins and the others lose, and the loser has the chance to rebuild and attack you again, if you would. We need to not only break their bones, and let them mend over time, but cripple them. Make sure they will never walk again! Surely the alliance between O'rael and La'Bas bothers you? They're even making first generation AIs and are close to completing their own Strategos knock-off! R'ha-Jhib is facing an economic crisis! We are close to five trillion teals in debt! This war could very well be the economic boost we need to b-"

"You mean the economic boost your need!?" Interrupted General D'isias. "We all know you are a corrupt man, Consul! You put shame upon not only your brother, the Tusscark no less, but to your father, the great Homni the Blessed! You are a disgrace to the title of Lord Consul! A greedy, cravenous and decietfu-"

"I will not stand here and listen to your mouth spew such lies, General D'isias! You dare insult my honor? Insult my very character!?" Before continuing Consul pointed his right hand at General D'isias with his left hand resting over his chest. "Need I remind you of the man that killed, no, MURDERED tens of millions of non-combatants at the battle at Kalrogs Crossing!? This man-"

"_This man_ did what was neccessary to crush the enemies morale in order to 'win'."

"But was it worth it?" Consul said, "Did we not, in the end, win by just occupying, not butchering or leveling, the Ar-seian cities?"

"Enough you two!" Talris yelled, "I am drawing this conference to an end by unanimous vote, all in favor of Lord Consuls call to war raise your hands." Almost immediately about eighty out hands were raised. The remaining hands

Almost immediately about eighty out of the one hundred hands were raised. The remaining hands were marked as the one for war.

"Then as it stands, on this day. The people of R'ha-Jhib have spoken. The ears of R'ha are mines once more and I have heard what they have heard." Talris said reciting the traditional rites of closure, "As per vote of the Council, the opposing voters have been tallied at 83 against versus the 17 for. As of this day, the sixteenth of novumus year, fourteen seventy-six, the Proposal for war by the; Lord Consul Fenros D'olkji, has been ove-"

Bursting through the doors was a young soldier who'd looked like he had just ran the triathlon carrying a military grade Data-pad.

"My Lord! Urgent news from ambassador F'loki regarding O'rael!" The young soldier said between breaths.

"Well, Speak you fool! What is it!?" Talris almost yelled.

"Theres been a bombing my Lord! O'rael sent a report out to civillians and militry personnel alike that a chemical bomb of R'ha-Jhibian make detonated in the city of Melidi!"

"H-how? What is the death toll?" Talris said wearily.

"My Lord...it was a HEcb model three series..." The soldier said with sadness.

Talris knew what this meant. The HEcb, or High Exploitation chemical bomb, was the deadliest bomb made by the R'ha-Jhib military capable of contaminating a city wide area. Since the so potent, the manufacturing of such weapon was stopped and banned.

"My Lord, what do we do?" Spoke a senator.

"We...I...T-this conference is dismissed. I would require the presence of the Supreme Autarch and Flebian General to my study with the utmost haste. You boy, hand me the Data-pad." Talris said before recieving the Data-pad and walking away to his study. _Sheismael preserve us_...

* * *

**Capitol city Detrius, O'rael. 5:59pm.**

* * *

Tusscark T'Kalui was having a _real_ bad day. First the whole Fadesie scandal and now one of the most economically successful cities was bombed with who knows how many dead or injured. Sitting in the back of his personal aircar the late Tusscark sighed tiredly. "M'arquis, could you take me to Serendipity please?"

"Yes M'lord." Replied the driver

Tusscark T'Kalui had a lot on his mind that he'd have to deal with, and if the report on his Data-pad was correct then that meant he had to handle this carefully. The report speculated that it was the R'ha-Jhib commandos that planted and detonated the bomb, as proof by the markings on the shrapnel of the bombs shell, but he knew that to be false seeing as Talris would rather see himself hung before going to war. Even with his super AI Strategos.

"How far until we arrive M'arquis?" Inquired the Tusscark.

"Naught but a little more M'lord," M'arquis said "But I must ask M'lord, my brother...he was in Melidi city during the attack...They won't tell me if he's alive or dead, but seeing how your the Tusscark I was wondering if you could..."

"I understand. I'll see it done M'arquis. His name?"

"Ginris, M'lord."

"Ginris? Thats an R'ha-Jhib name..."

"Ah, yes M'lord. Our mother was from R'ha-Jhib, she came over here to study Science and Philosophy. Funny story to how she met our father, would you like to hear it M'lord?."

"Yes, please do tell."

"Well, it was at the Grand Hall of Scuois University..."

* * *

Just as their conversation was finished the Tusscarks air-car arrived at the Serendipity's air-pad. The Serendipity was a building for international affairs, and the office of the R'ha-Jhib ambassador. Who was currently in handcuffs and under guard by three Royal Drumus. The 'Secret Police' of O'rael.

"Ah, Lord T'Kalui. It's a pleasure to see you. How, may I ask, am I to serve you today?" Said ambassador F'loki.

"First by telling me what you know about the bombing of Melidi city." The Tusscark said flatly.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

**The Lord Consuls Chamber, Capitol city, R'ha-Jhib. 5:49pm.**

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it! That was brilliant Dregas." the Consul said sarcastically.

"This coming from the who said he could convince the council.."

"I would have if I wanted to. I just wanted to see if you would hold your word."

"A serpent giving advice to Hydra. Unlike you I own up to my word." Dregas said "If everything goes as planned then there will be more bombs blowing up around the world hehehe..."

"You're kidding? There won't be a Caleid left if you're going around blowing shit up!"

"Meh, I could care less. As we speak the agents are most likely probably getting the launch codes from O'rael and La'Bas..."

"Are you mad! Don't tell me you would dare fire weapons of mass destruction on R'ha-Jhib!" the Consuls yelled. "I forbid it! You will tell the agents to back down!"

"Oh Fenros, I knew you wouldn't be up to this. I'm sorry, but I have to let you go." Dregas said before pulling out a silenced pistol and aiming it at the Lord Consul.

_Bang!_

* * *

**Hall of Integritas. Capitol city Detrius, O'rael. 6:32pm.**

* * *

"...So you mean to say that Talris wanted this to happen?" Said Tusscark Ream D'unis over the Tele-presence screen in T'kaluis' study chamber.

"Yes. The ambassador to R'ha-Jhib admitted that the bomb was an planned and intentional act. But me and you know that to be false. Talris, however powerful he is currently, would not use underhanded tactics like that nor would he start a war without any real reason."

"But we can't sit here and do nothing about. You may know Talris, but your citizens don't. They'll be demanding retribution and if don't give it to them they'll probably find someone who will."

"I see...Then I guess i'm at a lost of action. Take too long with talking and the citizens will act. Go to war without talks and the this war we have might be the last."

"Sounds like the first option is better. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going T'kalui. Farewell."

"Farewell..."

_very well could be the last I say it to you..._

* * *

**A/N: **Meh, Chapter two. No biggie, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
